


Movie Night

by gracelight87



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Date, Fluff, How to Train Your Dragon References, R Plus L Does Not Equal J, Romance, good old fashioned car makeout, jon and dany are college students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracelight87/pseuds/gracelight87
Summary: Modern AU.Jon and Dany like to go to the movies. They especially like to see movies with dragons in them.Written for Day 2 of Jonerys Week on tumblr: Dragons.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Happy Jonerys Week day 2! I decided to go with the dragon prompt because I, like Dany, love dragons! I also love How to Train Your Dragon, so I figured this would be a great place to join the two. Plus, I think Hiccup and Astrid are very reminiscent of Jon and Dany. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

April 2nd, 2010

They had decided on a movie for their first date, choosing some children’s film about dragons because there didn’t seem to be anything else worth seeing. Jon and Dany had been in the same Entrepreneurship class this semester and had been intrigued by one another. If Jon hadn’t finally gathered up the courage to ask Dany out, she would have asked him. 

Most of the car ride was spent in silence. It wasn’t an awkward silence, filled with Dany humming along to the radio as Jon drove. They arrived shortly, parking and buying their tickets with relative ease. They made their way up to the concession stand and waited in line. 

“Popcorn?” Jon asked. 

“Sounds great,” she replied. Dany was a little worried that they wouldn’t have much in common. He came from the north and she from the south, where ideals couldn’t be more different. But their easy conversations after class let out made her feel a little better.

“I’ve heard the movie is good,” she tried to make small talk as they waited. 

He nodded. “Yeah, I heard the same. From my little brother, but I trust his opinion.”

Dany laughed. “I’d trust him over a movie critic any day.”

They got their popcorn and soda and found their theater. Jon let Dany choose the seats, and she chose the upper middle towards the back row. She tried not to pay too much attention to the amount of children in the theater; her plan to make out with Jon if the movie was boring now feeling inappropriate. 

The film started shortly after. Dany was hyper-aware of the feel of Jon’s arm up against hers, and she almost sighed in relief when he finally made “the move” and put his arm around her. They spent the rest of the movie like that and she was actually disappointed when it ended. 

They walked into the lobby after throwing away their trash. “What did you think?” Jon asked.

“I really liked it!” Dany responded honestly. “I’m not sure what it is, but I’ve always loved dragons. They fascinate me.”

“Really?” Jon asked with a chuckle. 

“Yeah, if there’s a dragon, sign me up.”

They made their way outside and Dany tried to subtly brush the back of her hands against his. He took the hint and grabbed her hand in his, swinging their hands between them as they walked. 

“I had a lot of fun. Thanks for asking me out,” Dany said with a smile. 

“I’m glad. And trust me, I’ve wanted to ask you out for a while. I’m sorry that we didn’t get much of a chance to talk. Movies aren’t really great first-date options, contrary to popular belief.”  
“Well, you’ll just have to ask me out to dinner next time.”

“Hmm, I guess I will.”

They had reached Jon’s car by this point. They got in and Jon quickly drove out of the parking lot towards her apartment. They made small talk on the way home, Dany talking of her pets and Jon of his family. When they arrived at her apartment about fifteen minutes later, it was silent for a moment before Dany spoke up.

“You know, I had a contingency plan for tonight if the movie choice turned out to be a bad one.” She liked Jon, and she wanted things to move forward with him.

“Oh yeah? What was it?” he asked 

“I was planning on making out with you in a dark theater,” she said matter-of-factly. 

He froze momentarily before slowly moving his eyes to meet hers. “What?”

She unbuckled her seatbelt and moved a little closer to him. “I was going to make out with you in the theater. I would have done it, too, if it weren’t for all those kids.”

Jon gulped. He wasn’t used to the girls he dated being so forward, but he definitely wasn’t complaining. In fact, her assertive nature complimented his reserved on quite nicely, he thought. Dany was looking at him almost expectantly, as if waiting for him to make a move. “Well, I think we-”

She chose to make the move instead, moving across the center console to crash her lips against his. Sensing his brief hesitation, she quickly pulled back. “Is this okay? I’m sorry I didn’t even ask.” 

“This is more than okay,” he responded breathlessly before taking her face in his hands and kissing her back. 

Their positioning proved to be awkward; Jon was still buckled up and Dany felt like she was too far away. She moved her hand from its position on his shoulders down towards his side and felt him jump a little, no doubt assuming that she had different intentions. She managed to release his seatbelt from the mechanism and he quickly took advantage of his newfound freedom. 

He turned his body fully towards her and deepened their kiss. She moaned into his mouth at the new contact, which sent a jolt straight to his groin. Dany still felt that their positioning was awkward, as she was having a hard time feeling comfortable leaning over the console that separated them. 

She pulled away from him despite her body resisting. “Do you think we could, I don’t know, reposition?” she asked him.

He was mesmerized by the way her lips were red and swollen and didn’t hear her question. “Hmm?” he asked. 

“Can we move to make this a little more comfortable?”

“Uhh, sure. Do you want to move to the back seat?”

“Ugh, no, that’s so high school.” She thought for a minute. “Does your seat recline?” she asked.

He grinned “Yeah.”

She motioned for him to do it and he reached his hand down between his seat and the door. Daenerys waited impatiently while he fiddled with the lever. When the seat finally started reclining, it moved slower that Dany could have imagined. 

“Oh my god,” she groaned, resting her forehead on Jon’s shoulder. She felt his body vibrate with laughter. “It’s not funny!” she responded. “I just want to make out with you!”

“You think I don’t want that to? I can’t control the seat!” 

After what felt like forever, the seat hit maximum recline. “Should I scoot over?” Jon asked. 

“No need,” Dany replied, putting her weight on her left knee and swinging her right leg over his lap. She settled down over him, feeling exhilarated by the fact that his hands came to automatically rest at her hips. “You good?” she asked. 

“Yep. Good,” he replied. 

She leaned over to kiss him again and he responded in earnest. Dany was impressed; you wouldn’t know it by looking at him, but Jon Snow was an excellent kisser. He followed her lead and allowed her to take control, but responded to her advances with fervor. 

They finally broke apart sometime later, after Dany begin to feel how excited Jon was. Their breaths came out in gasps and their hair was mussed around their faces. Dany spent a lot of her time running her fingers through his curls and like the way they looked now. “That was…” she trailed off. 

“Yeah,” he agreed. “What were you saying about not wanting to be too high school?” he teased. 

“Shush,” she said with a play slap to his arm. Dany began to extricate herself from his lap, awkwardly swinging her leg back over and landing in her seat. She laughed again as he slowly raised his seat back up to its normal position. “Well, this was fun.”

He smiled at her. “Yeah, it was. Do you want to do it again sometime?”

“What, the movie or the kissing?”

“I'd like to think that this is a world where we can do both,” he said with a grin. 

They made plans to go to dinner the next Friday. Jon decided to walk Dany up to her door, further cementing the fact that the date was very reminiscent of high school. 

“So, here we are on my stoop,” Dany said once they reached her front door. She grabbed his hand and moved closer to him. “Is this where you kiss me goodnight while my mum peaks through the window?”

“Well, I don’t know about your mum but I think it might be a little too late for the kissing part.”

“Yeah, we pretty much knocked that out of the park.” 

“I’ll call you tomorrow?” he asked her. 

“Talk to you then.”

He kissed her on the cheek, making her giggle, before walking back to his car. Dany unlocked her door and went inside, a large smile on her face. She was looking forward to getting to know Jon Snow. 

June 21st, 2014

They had decided on a movie for their weekly date night. How to Train Your Dragon 2 had just come out, and Jon and Dany thought it would be nice to see the sequel to the film that started it all. They had been dating for the past four years, minus a stretch of about two months were they broke up for a reason she couldn’t even remember now. 

Their first date was one for the record books. Dany thought of it fondly, remembering what it was like to make out with Jon for half an hour in his car. They had kissed many times since then, but the first time stuck out to her for some reason. 

They arrived at the theater early, with enough time to get their tickets and buy some popcorn. Jon allowed Dany to pick where they sat, as usual, and as usual she chose a row towards the back. Jon remembered Dany’s admission that she liked to sit towards the back so that they could be outside the watchful eye of others if they wanted to do something other than watch the film. 

The film was good, eliciting laughs and tears from both Jon and Dany. They exited the theater holding hands and talking about the movie. 

“That was so good. I just loved that Hiccup got to meet his mum,” Dany gushed.

“I totally saw that coming,” Jon said.

Dany scoffed. “You did not.”

“Yes I did!” he replied indignantly. “As soon as I saw her riding that dragon, I knew it was his mum.”

She rolled her eyes. “Okay, sure. I liked that one new character. What was his name?”

“Drago?” Jon asked.

“No, the other one. The trapper.”

“Oh, Eret, son of Eret?” Jon laughed.

“Yeah. He kind of reminded me of you.”

“What?” Jon asked. 

“Yeah, he sounded a lot like you. I thought it was you speaking to me at one point.”

“That guy sounds nothing like me,” Jon said, shaking his head.

“Whatever you say, Eret.” 

They had arrived at the car at this point and got in quietly. Jon drove out of the parking lot towards the apartment they now shared.

“I wish dragons were real,” Dany stated longingly. “I love dragons.”

Jon chuckled. “I know you do. Well, Drogon is basically a dragon. At least, he has the personality of one.” 

He was referring to one of the cats they had adopted a few years ago. Of the three of them, Drogon was by far the most ferocious. Rhaegal was pretty chill and Viserion was the baby of the group, always begging for attention. Dany liked the thought that they reminded Jon of dragons.

“Yeah, all you’d have to do is change one letter,” she replied.

“Drogon, dragon. It’s a little uncanny. Did you do that on purpose?”

“No. If I wanted to name him something to do with dragons I probably would have named him Draco. I read the name Drogon in a book somewhere.”

He hummed in response. “You know, this date had me thinking a lot about our first date.”

“Me too,” she responded with a smile. “That was a fun night. Do you want to do it again?”

He laughed. “Sure. Maybe this time we can do it in our bed instead of the car.”

March 2nd, 2019

They had chosen a movie for their weekly date night. How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World was finally out and they were both keen on seeing the finale to their favorite movie franchise. Dany had been looking forward to this for months, and Jon was pretty excited as well.

It had been a long five years since they saw the second one, and a lot had changed since then. Jon proposed almost four years ago, and they had been married for three. Last year they had moved into a large house and they still had no idea what to do with all of the room that they now had. Talk of children had occurred multiple times and they were planning on starting their family soon. 

They arrived at the theater in their typical fashion, early, only this time they had thought to bring snacks in Dany’s large bag. Movie theater prices were extreme, and they figured they could do without the popcorn this time. They chose their normal seat towards the back of the theater and enjoyed the previews when they started. 

The film was amazing; both Jon and Dany laughed and cried as they watched Hiccup and Astrid let their dragons go. The final scene with their children and the baby dragons left Dany with a bittersweet feeling. Of course, Eret son of Eret threw her for a loop as soon as he started speaking. He sounded so much like Jon it was crazy. 

“That was amazing!” Dany said, wiping tears from her eyes. 

“It was really good,” Jon agreed. 

“That’s how you end a franchise. It was satisfying and emotional at the same time.”

Jon took her hand as they walked to the car. She deeply enjoyed their movie nights, but this one was special to her. It had her thinking of their first and second dates again and brought her a feeling of nostalgia so strong that she had to shake her head. 

One might say that they owed a lot to the How to Train Your Dragon films. Dany felt that if that first date hadn’t have gone as well as it did, they might not be together today. She didn’t like to think of such things, believing that they would have found each other regardless of their first date. Either way, she enjoyed walking to the car hand-in-hand with her husband. 

“What are you thinking about?” Jon asked her after they were in the car on the way home. 

“Nothing,” she responded. “Just that I’m really happy.”

He smiled at her and lifted her hand to kiss the back of it. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little collection of movie nights. I’ll see you guys tomorrow for day 3! Please leave a comment if you feel like it! Or, join me on tumblr (@gracelight87) to chat about Jonerys or HTTYD. 
> 
> -Meredith


End file.
